El Heredero Y La Soldadora
by Gis Cullen
Summary: Él, heredero del las fabricas de autos Cullen. Arrogante, malvado, derrochador de dinero y por sobre todo poseedor de una belleza extraordinaria. Ella, hija del capataz de una de las fabricas Cullen, quien también trabaja allí mismo como soldadora. Pura en cuerpo y alma, algo que él heredero Cullen querrá corromper por simple diversión. Pero ¿Cómo terminara él en el proceso?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**٩****(●.•)****۶****٩****(●.•)****۶****٩****(●.•)****۶****Capítulo beteado por Shades ****٩****(●.•)****۶****٩****(●.•)****۶****٩****(●.•)****۶**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **

**Consecuencias**

_No estaba dispuesto a ser un millonario, _

_No estaba preparado_

_Yo estaba preparado a estar jodido_

_Sin embargo la habilidad estaba allí…_

_**Eminem / Survival**_

**8 de Junio de 2013 - Los Ángeles, California.**

**Edward POV.**

_¡Sí, hoy era mi noche! _

El dinero iba y venia de entre las manos de los que se dedicaban a este tipo de carreras, Jasper y Emmett que estaban a mi lado, cada uno en sus respectivos autos me flanqueaban. Jasper estaba un poco reticente a acompañarme esta noche, él decía que no era una buena noche, que no le gustaba esa alarma que sonaba en su cabeza, según él, eso solo sucedía cuando iba a ocurrir algo. Había logrado que aceptara luego de decirle el monto de las apuestas. Esta noche había mucho dinero en juego. Mi sola presencia había disparado las apuestas, aumentando el número a seis cifras. Emmett había apostado diez mil dólares, en mi auto. Jasper había decido no hacerlo esta noche. Él y Emmett eran los únicos en quien confiaba en estas pistas y en la vida misma.

Al ingresar a _"El Galpón", _un viejo galpón en ruinas de donde se largaban las carreras, tuvimos que alinear los autos uno detrás de otros. El matón que estaba en la entrada, tenía en la mano un marcador de tiza, al pasar por su entrada este hizo el número _"22"_ en el vidrio de la ventana de atrás de mi Camaro Toyota.

Baje solo un poco el vidrio de mi ventana, solo para que vea mi rostro. Este al ver quien era yo, asintió con la cabeza. Aquí todos me conocían por _"Niño Loco"._

— Suerte… —dijo el hombre afro. Yo me reí en su cara.

— ¡Yo no la necesito! —fueron mis palabras. Este me miró con cierto recelo y envidia. Sabía muy bien quien era yo y de donde venia. Todo el mundo aquí lo sabía.

Al entrar al galpón nos estacionamos en una punta y salimos fuera de los autos. Las mujeres no tardaron en llegar. Un rubia _"tetas de plástico"_ se dirigía hacia mi a paso gatuno. Mujeres de todo tipo llegaban hasta donde estaba. Me encanta que me admiren, que me amen, que me idolatren y las mujeres lo hacen, todas saben que la que tenga la oportunidad de acostarse conmigo, es una privilegiada. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Me encantan las mujeres!

Emmett era igual que yo, un mujeriego de sangre. Todas y cada una de las que habían pasado por nuestra cama, sabia que nada más despertarse al otro día, no podían esperar nada de ninguno. Todas sabían que solo era un revolcón, sin compromiso. Solo era follar y nada más.

— Hola Cullen… —dijo la rubia con voz chillona queriendo parecer inocente y pasando una mano por mi pecho, batiendo sus pestañas postizas. Esta iba con una mini falda de jean y un top que solo cubría las siliconas que tenia por tetas. Solo por los tremendos zapatos que tenia, era tan alta como yo— he escuchado que hoy corres, sí tu quieres luego de que ganes, porque sé que ganaras, podemos irnos por ahí a tomar algo ¿te gusta la idea? — ¡Que zorra! Esta no me gustaba, era muy fácil. Las que se ponían difíciles al principio eran las mejores.

— Me gusta más la idea de tu desapareciendo de aquí… no me van las que se entregan fácilmente, si quiero una puta voy y la levanto en la zona roja —la chica parpadeó, para luego fruncir el ceño y mirarme con odio, se dio la vuelta y salió refunfuñando, diciendo lo hijo de puta que era.

Miré a Emmett y este ya estaba hablando con tremenda pelirroja, luego miré a Jasper y este se estaba conteniendo el sermón, él siempre había sido un poco sentimental respecto a las mujeres. No llegaba a ser como nosotros, pero Emmett y yo sabíamos que él había tenido también sus tiroteos rudos.

— Edward yo que tu me voy acercando a la pista ¿ya sabes con quién correrás? —negué con mi cabeza. Pero le hice caso y me metí en el auto.

Al estacionarme en la pista, se me acerco _"El Banquero"_ como solíamos decirle a Cayo Vulturi. Él era un antiguo corredor, que un día en una carrera, tomo una curva peligrosa, sin tomar la precaución de bajar la velocidad. Estuvo a punto de morir, pero era de público conocimiento que él amaba los fierros y las carreras, eran su pasión, por lo que se dedico a organizarlas. Él era quien cobraba y pagaba las apuestas.

— Mira quien tenemos aquí… la ultima vez que te vimos por aquí, traías un Audi y mírate ahora… —se alejo de la ventanilla y escaneo el auto— ¡Demonios, es un Camaro Toyota! ¿Cómo haces para obtener estos bebes? —me limite a mirar al frente y a contestarle sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

— Tú sabes cómo los obtengo, no tengo que estar contándote de donde vengo ¿verdad? —él me miro con arrogancia, la misma que yo tenia. La diferencia de él y yo, era que él era un pobre tipo que no tenia donde caerse muerto, en cambio yo, tenia lo que quería. Había nacido en lo que se decía _"una cuna de oro"_ y partiendo de eso, las diferencia entre los dos era abismal.

— Entiendo, niño loco… te toca con Black —mi rostro se volteo hacia él con brusquedad y mirándolo con odio _¡Maldición!_ Este se alejo con una irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

Por mi costado vi como un Volkswagen todo tuneado se acercaba y se posicionaba a mi derecha _¡Maldita sea!_ Era el mugroso mecánico Black. Todos sabían la rivalidad que había entre los dos, varias veces él me había sacado de pista, y aunque sabia que eran validas, me encabronaban como la puta madre. La última vez que estuve aquí, el había echo una buena maniobra en una de las curvas y termino ganando una carrera de casi veinte mil dólares y aunque para mi eso no significaba nada, el odio que le tome fue absoluto. Nadie me ganaba nunca y esa no iba a ser una vez. Esa misma noche le pedí la revancha y este no quiso, lo acuse de gallina pobretona, el mugriento era uno de los mejores mecánicos de la zona de LA. Y cuando yo no corría, este siempre ganaba. Esta noche no iba a ser así, me las iba a cobrar y lo humillaría como quisiera.

— ¡Miren quien esta aquí! ¡El mecánico pobretón! —este apretó su mandíbula y miro al frente.

— ¡Púdrete Cullen!

— ¡Esta carrera es mía, desgraciado! Ya puede irte despidiendo yo que tu me voy a seguir lustrando llantas —este me miró y frunció el ceño.

— No sé si tu recuerdas, que tu padre así empezó también… lustrando llantas, apuesto a que él también sabe lo bueno que eso —mi rostro se desencajo ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

— ¡Lamentaras haber dicho eso! —en su rostro se formo una estúpida sonrisa, haciendo que una irremediable ira brotara de lo mas onda de mi ser.

Comencé a acelerar mi vehículo sin soltar el freno de mano. Las llantas de auto chirriaban en el pavimento formando humo por la fricción. Vi como Jasper corría hacia donde estaba y me pidió que bajara el vidrio…

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte mirando hacia el frente.

— Acaban de mandar a todos los celulares un plano de la trayectoria de la carrera, mas o menos a un quilómetro de aquí hay una curva peligrosa, no es muy cerrada por lo que no tendrás que bajar mucho la velocidad, pero más a delante de esa ya dando la vuelta hay una que realmente es peligrosa, es muy cerrada, te diría que solo pasa un auto —miré a Jasper— sí pasas bien la primera, eso te dará la ventaja que necesitas y podrás pasar sin problema por la segunda… ten mucho cuidado Edward —y sin más se dio la vuelta yéndose a su auto.

Segundos más tardes, las inconfundibles campanadas empezaron a sonar, eran diez campanadas. La adrenalina cada vez se hacia mayor y sentía como mi cuerpo quería salir disparado. Cuando dio la ultima, solté el freno de mano y mi auto tembló al salir disparado por la pista dejando a Jacob a bastantes metros detrás de mí.

— ¡Adiós mecánico mugriento! —grite a todo pulmón, cuando vi que lo dejaba atrás.

Comencé a pasar cambio, hasta llegar a casi 180 k/h. comencé a bajar solo un poco la velocidad cuando por el GPS me mostraba que se aproximaba la curva y sin mirar hacia atrás Jacob paso a mi lado dejándome ahora a mi detrás suyo. Gruñí — ¡Hijo de mil puta! —grite con todo lo que puede. Lo seguí aumentando un poco la velocidad. En la curva Jacob hizo una maniobra y la paso sin problemas y sin bajar la velocidad ¡Maldito mecánico! Había perfeccionado su manejo en estas pistas.

Cuando di la vuelta en la cuerva acelere haciendo que salieran humo de las llantas. Levante el marcador a 220 k/h. y las vibraciones del auto eran un elixir para mi cuerpo, amaba la velocidad.

Estábamos llegando a la curva y había logrado alcanzar y supera por unos metros a Jacob, su mierda de auto no podía competir con la maquina que yo tenia. Por el estasis que sentía por saberme ganador, había olvidado de bajar la velocidad y cuando me di cuenta el Camaro negro donde iba ya estaba casi comiéndola, no pude hacer nada mas que sujetar el volante con todas mis fuerza y hacer unos cambios con mi freno de mano. Las llantas chillaron sobre el cemento y finalmente no pude controlar el auto, la curva fue demasiado cerrada, gire el volante para tratar de acomodar el auto y que este no diera giros en el aire pero fue imposible. Había perdido el control de mi propio auto. El Camaro dio giros sobre el pavimento y se estampo sobre un árbol que estaba al costado del camino.

El humo comenzó a salir y este me impedía respirar, de pronto vi como del capo salía fuego y comencé a desesperarme.

— ¡Auxilio! —grité. Pero sentía que nadie podía escucharme. Tosía y cada vez se me estaba siendo más difícil respirar. No me quedaba aire ya no tenia aire en mis pulmones. La vista se me nublo y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse ¿Esto era el final? ¿Así acabaría mi vida? Todo era culpa del maldito mecánico mugriento.

— ¡Edward! ¡Resiste amigo! —pude escuchar las voces de mis amigos pero fue demasiado tarde, el dolor en mi cabeza no me dejo contestar— ¡Edward te sacaremos! ¡Resiste, Edward! ¡Edward! —después de eso no escuche más nada.

**15 de Junio, una semana después **

El día de ayer había despertado de un coma farmacológico. Estaba tan confundido que hasta este momento no podía recordar muy bien que era lo que me llevo a derrapar de tal forma con el auto, toda la carrera había estado bien, y yo iba ganando. Recuerdos de lo que había pasado pasaban por mi mente, aun así no terminaba de acordarme. El Camaro había quedado destrozado, y repararlo tomaría más de lo normal, ya que sus partes eran importadas. Tendría que trabajar _"duro"_ con ese auto para volver a tenerlo a punto.

Toda mi familia había estado conmigo en estos días. Mis amigos, según mi madre no se habían despegado del hospital. Mi hermana Rosalie había llamado desde Forks, y se mantenía en contacto con mi madre. Sentí un poco de culpa al verla en el estado en que la vi cuando desperté. Ella estaba ojerosa y muy cansada. Le pedí que se fuera a casa y descansara, pero no me hizo caso. Carlisle… él… él simplemente no había aparecido desde que había despertado. Estaba seguro que estaba bien encabronado con todo lo que había hecho. Y de su tremenda reprimenda no me salvaría.

Sentí un golpe en la puerta de la habitación y deduje que eran los doctores, quienes tenían que pasar para darme el resultado de unos exámenes que me hicieron.

— Adelante…—dije y aclare mi garganta, mi voz todavía salía media patosa.

— ¡Edward, amigo! —Jasper y Emmett entraron a la habitación— ¿Cómo te encuentras? Nos has dado un susto de muerte ¡cabrón! —Emmett como siempre, tan lindo él y su vocabulario de alcantarilla.

— Edward de enserio ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Jasper sentándose en la silla que estaba a un costado de mi cama.

— Bien… un poco desorientado aun, creo que eso se debe a las drogas que usaron para drogarme —Emmett se rió— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en algún bar o algo así? —pregunte queriendo cambiar de tema. No me agradaba hablar de mí y de cómo estaba. Era un completo hijo de perra desagradecido, lo sabía.

— De hecho, apenas salimos de aquí nos vamos a una fiesta, nos invitaron a una —dijo Emmett acomodándose la ropa.

— Par de desgraciados suertudos…

Ellos estaban contándome como es que había derrapado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un Carlisle muy, muy serio. Bien, en algún momento tenia que pasar, me había mandado una cagada y ahora tenia que hacerle frente. Carlisle se acercó hasta la cama y habló.

— ¿Estas bien? —asentí mirándolo a los ojos.

— Bien… Jasper, Emmett pueden salir por favor, necesito hablar con mi hijo —Emmett y Jasper se miraron incómodos y luego a mi.

— Señor Cullen, nosotros…

— ¡Eh dicho, ahora! —mi padre nos los había dejado hablar. Simplemente dispuso como siempre hacía. Miré a los chicos y asentí. Ellos se fueron y la habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Yo no era ningún cobarde sí él tenía que decir algo pues que lo diga ahora.

— Carlisle, si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora no estés dando vueltas —él que miraba por la ventana de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta quedarse parado frente a mi.

— ¿¡Tu que te crees que eres!? Piensas que después de todo lo que nos has hecho sufrir, puedes venir y decirme que apure con mis palabras ¡Pues no! —Miré hacia otro lado, no aguantaba verlo—; tu madre hace una semana que no duerme en casa por estar sentada en esta sala de hospital a la espera de que tú te recuperes. Edward… hijo ¿tu piensas que después de lo que hiciste, de arriesgar tu vida de la forma en que lo hiciste, todo tiene que quedar como antes, como si nada paso? —No conteste— Si eres hombre para arriesgar tu vida de esa forma, se lo suficientemente hombre para por lo menos contestarme…

— ¿Qué quiere que te diga? ¿Qué me equivoque? ¡Pues no! Solo fue un mal cálculo de mi parte, yo tenía esa carrera ganada y ¡ese maldito mecánico mugriento me la arrebato! —mi padre se echo para atrás, vi el dolor que mis palabras le causaron. Mi abuelo había sido mecánico y él había fundado las fabricas Cullen junto con mi padre que también había heredado el mismo oficio. Sentí culpa por ser un terrible hijo, pero así era y no iba a cambiar.

— Ahora lo veo… —dijo dándome la espalda, sus palabras se quebraron cuando comenzó a hablar otra vez— es mi culpa que tu seas así, yo no hice un buen trabajo como padre, siempre les di todo y ese fue mi error contigo, más no con Rosalie ella salió igual de humilde que tu madre —negó y juro que sentí sollozar al imponente señor Cullen—, pero por lo que más amo en esta vida que… que lo voy a remediar, aun estoy a tiempo de hacerlo, te amo hijo y… y no te voy a perder —lo miré raro por las cosas que dijo. Sentí un pellizco en el centro de mi pecho.

— ¿Qué… que quieres decir?

— Lo eh decidido y tu madre esta de acuerdo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué han decidido?

— Iras a trabajar a Forks, con tu hermana en la fabrica — ¡Oh joder!

— ¿Hay algo mas, verdad? —asiente.

— No iras con privilegio o trabajaras en las oficinas, no. —Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?— Iras como un operario más, trabajaras en la fabrica como soldador y convivirás con los trabajadores el tiempo que tu madre y yo estimemos, se te quitaran todas las tarjetas y vehículos, solo recibirás el sueldo que te corresponda como empleado de la fabrica, serás uno más ahí dentro y tendrás que arreglártelas como puedas… ahora vas a entender que tu eres el heredero de F.C.* y el día de mañana todo quedara a tu cargo, pero tanto tu madre como yo, queremos que el patrimonio quede en manos de un hombre hecho y derecho y no un libertino ni un perdido de mala muerte…

— ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Mamá no puede estar aceptando esta barbaridad!

— De hecho fue ella quien lo propuso y yo lo vi apropiado… Edward tienes que crecer, tienes que dejar de ser el típico niño rico y mantenido que usa de su fortuna para cumplir con sus caprichos… que desgraciadamente uno de esos caprichos casi termina con tu vida y no lo voy a tolerar —estaba en shock, lo miré sin comprender— en una semana sales a Forks.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y salió. Pero antes de que pudiera salir del todo le grité tan claro como el agua.

— ¡Te odio, Carlisle! ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca!

— Y yo te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti, pero esto es lo que haría cualquier padre que ama a su hijo —y sin más se fue, dejándome en aquella vacía habitación.

.

.

.

**20 de Junio de 2013 - Forks, Washington.**

**Bella POV.**

¡Dios que hombre! Mejor dicho ¡Que vampiro! Este libro me tenia descontrolada, mamá iba a matarme cuando se enterara que me gaste el sueldo entero en toda la saga completa, en los adicionales y en una trilogía de una autora nueva E.L. James, la dependienta me dijo que eran unos libros que estaban de moda, pero como Forks era un pueblo pequeño, la literatura era algo que llegaba un poco tarde, y puede que en las grandes ciudades eran libros muy conocidos pero Forks era un mundito aparte. En fin, cuando terminara de leer la grandiosa historia de Thomas y Jaymes, comenzaría con ellos. Pagaría por ver y escuchar que iba a decir Charlie ¡Oh mierda, cuando se entere Emmett! Bueno, yo ya era mayor tenia dieciocho y me merecía comprarme lo que quisiera con lo que ganaba para eso trabajaba.

Entre a mi casa y sin hacer ningún ruido camine hasta la escalera. Comencé a subir los escalones y justo cuando estaba por llegar a la cima y entrar a mi habitación escuche la odiosa voz de mi hermano…

— Bellita... ¿Qué es eso que traes en esas bolsas? —sin darme la vuelta le respondí.

— Que te importa Emmett… —comencé a subir, pero otra vez no me dejo.

— Solo me preocupo por ti —ahora si me di la vuelta y lo miré con cara de enojo. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo me interrumpió—. Estoy seguro que eso que traes son libros, el mes pasado hiciste lo mismo y luego no tenías como pagar el pasaje del autobús ¡te habías gastado todo en libros! Y ni siquiera guardaste para lo que quedaba del mes —mis cejas se levantaron, y un calor se extendió por mis mejillas. Me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. Emmett me miró entrecerrando los ojos— Quiero creer que has guardado para el pasaje ¿verdad? —Mis ojos comenzaron cerrarse de forma acelerada, claro signo de nerviosismo— ¡Isabella eres una idiota! ¡Papá va a matarte! —y sin más se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Es mi dinero ¡Yo trabajo por el! —grité desde la punta de la escalera. Me di la vuelta y subí lo que quedaba de escalones para entrar en mi habitación.

Deje mi bolso a los pies de mi cama y me senté en medio de esta… Dios… abrir los libros por primera vez era algo tan especial, hojear las páginas y olerlos era algo digno de pagar. Sí, un regaño no le hacia justicia a esta magnifica sensación de poseer libros nuevos. Para el pasaje del mes algo me quedaba y con lo que había estado guardado de las ventas del cobre que vendía, me alcanzaría para tirar lo que quedaba del mes. Porque sí, tenía un amigo que trabajaba en la parte de electricidad en la fábrica y él se encargaba de guardarme cables, sobras que le quedaban cuando hacia la instalación eléctrica a un auto. Yo solo me encargaba de quitar en cobre de adentro del cable y venderlo como metal. No pagaban mucho pero eso me sirvió para ahora poder tener todos los libros.

Los quite de la bolsa y los desparrame en mi cama, junte mis mano sobre mi pecho y di brincos sentada. Estaba feliz.

Sobre la cabecera de la cama tenia una pequeña biblioteca donde tenía mis libros más preciados o donde tenía lo que pronto leería. Quite alguno que ya había leído y coloque los nuevos. Cuando termine los quede mirando y una idiota sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro. Si… realmente estaba feliz. Tome el primero de la saga de los vampiros y comencé a leer. Simplemente me deje atrapar por el.

— ¡Bella! —gritó mi padre. Al parecer ya había llegado de la pesca— ¡hija, baja, quiero mostrarte algo! —suspiré y seguí leyendo. Solo me faltaba unas líneas para terminar el tercer capitulo— ¡Isabella! ¡Baja de una maldita vez! — ¡Jesús!

— ¡Ya voy! —grité devuelta. Era sábado, por que no me dejaba disfrutar de la lectura. No quería perder tiempo mirando lo que había pescado.

Baje y me dirigí hacia la cocina que era de donde venia todo el quilombo de griterío ¿Acaso ese era…? No, no podía ser, él estaba estudiando en Los Ángeles. Cuando entre me lleve la sorpresa. Jacob estaba riendo con mi padre y hermano. Lo extrañaba tanto, él era mi mejor amigo y hablarnos por skype no bastaba, no para mí. Pero su sueño era ser ingeniero hidráulico y esa era una carrera que le acaparaba su mayor parte del tiempo y ¿Quién era yo, para terminar con ese sueño? Ambos sufrimos cuando se fue. Pero nuestra amistad simplemente era demasiado fuerte para romperse.

— ¡Jacob! —corrí hasta donde estaba y literalmente salte sobre él. Él abrazo duro mucho más de lo normal. Hacia cuatro mese que no lo veía ¿Quién me puede decir algo?

— Bella, ya suéltalo, déjalo respirar siempre lo acaparas —a regañadientes lo solté.

— Quieres cerrar el pico mal trecho que tienes —le dije acercándome a mi hermano amenazadoramente.

— Ya niños, ya —intervino mi padre.

— ¡Papá es ella! Siempre esta buscándome pelea —mi padre negó con la cabeza y Jacob comenzó a reírse por las estupideces de mi hermano.

— Eres un idiota —le dije a Emmett. Tomando del brazo a mi amigo y dirigiéndonos hacia la sala. Quería que me contara como era estar viviendo en LA. ¿Cómo le iba en sus estudios?

Nos sentamos en el sofá y comencé con mi itinerario de preguntas. Jacob respondía cada una de las cosas que le preguntaba, siempre con una sonrisa. Nos conto el porque de su regreso tan brusco. Sabía lo que le había pasado a su padre, pero pensé que no era tan grave como para que él decidiera dejar los estudios por un tiempo y encargarse del negocio de Billy. Papá nos había contado lo de su accidente y se le notaba su preocupación. El semblante de mi amigo había cambiado a uno con facciones tristes. Intentamos cambiar de tema y a mi padre se le ocurrió nada mejor que hablar de trabajo. No es que me molestara ni nada por el estilo, yo amaba mi trabajo, ser soldadora me había permitido crear magnificas esculturas en metal. Las mismas con las que había adornado todo el patio trasero de mi hogar. Siempre le había gustado a Jacob pasar tiempo en mi patio, él decía que era sacado de un cuento fantástico, él decía que de noche todas las figuras tomaban vida.

Pero entonces papá dijo algo que me llamo la atención y que capturo por un minuto, solo eso, la atención de todos los presentes, en especial la de Jacob, que se removía incomodo en su lugar, pero no dijo nada.

— Al parecer el hijo menor del Señor Carlisle viene a vivir a Forks —Jacob escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Charlie—. Al parecer el chico tuvo problemas y necesita… despejarse —mi padre suspiró— su padre lo hará trabajar en la fábrica o una cosa así.

— ¿Con ustedes? —pregunto Jacob, demasiado serio para mi gusto. Yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

— No lo sé, solo sé que en la próxima semana el chico se estará mudando —tomó de su cerveza— Sí es como su hermana, la señorita Rosalie —dijo mi padre mirando a un colorado Emmett ¿Qué pasaba aquí?—, debe ser un buen chico. Solo espero eso.

Cambie de tema, porque hablar del trabajo me aburría. Ya luego le preguntaría más detalles de la llegada del nuevo integrante de la fábrica. Aunque estaba mas que segura que por ser el hijo del dueño, trabajaría en las oficinas mas que en la fábrica en sí. No me imaginaba a ningún Cullen dentro de un overol con las manos llenas de grasa o con una mascara de soldar sobre su cabeza. No, eso quedaba eliminado.

— Jake, nos dijiste que tu tenias que volver a LA a resolver unas cuestiones de la universidad y a traerte algunas cosas que has dejado, pero no dijiste cuando volverías —este me miró y sonrió.

— La semana que viene me estaría yendo y regresarían la que le sigue, ya no quiero irme, no hasta saber que todo estará bien —dijo mirándome de una forma que por primera vez, me hizo sentir incomoda logrando que apartara la mirada.

— Me parece bien, Bella últimamente necesita con quien salir, su vida es: del trabajo a la casa de la casa a la biblioteca de la biblioteca al patio a crear alguna cosa con metal y así… ¡Ella no tiene vida social! —dijo Emmett logrando las carcajadas de todos los presentes a mi costa.

— Vasta Emmett, deja a tu hermana… tu no te quedas atrás ¿verdad?

— No sé de lo que hablas

— Hazte el tonto, ayer no pudimos hablar porque tu madre lo hizo pero de hoy no te me escapas muchachito, lo que vi no… —y Charlie se quedo callado en el mejor momento. Algo había pasado, pero yo me encargaría de saber que era, cualquier cosa para molestar a Emmett me serviría.

Jacob se quedo un rato más y luego se fue, prometiendo que regresaría al día siguiente para que demos una vuelta por la Push.

Cuando me estaba volviendo luego de despedir a Jacob, comencé a subir la escalera, contenta de que retomaría mi lectura, la voz de Charlie resonó en la casa.

— ¡Bella! —suspiré y me di la vuelta.

— ¿Qué? —dije enarcando una ceja.

— Ya te dije mil veces que no me hagas esa expresión con tu hermoso rostro—me sonroje—. Ahora ven, acércate que quiero preguntarte algo, será breve —me acerque a él, pero no me senté a su lado, sino que enfrente. Tenía una leve sospecha de que era lo que me quería decir— ¿A donde fuiste hoy temprano y te desapareciste por toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde? —directo y conciso no podía ser, mi padre no. Eso era cosa del idiota de Emmett.

— Al shopping —respondí rápidamente.

— ¿Al shopping? —Asentí y me levante para salir de ahí antes de que ardiera Troya— ¡No tan rápido señorita! Ahora mismo me dirás cuantos —aclare mi garganta y mi padre me miro esperando mi respuesta ¡Dios, ya era grande! Trabajaba, era mi dinero— Estoy esperando Isabella.

— Diez…

— No escuche ¿Cuántos? —pregunto acercándose a mi con sus manos sobre sus oídos.

— ¡Diez! Pero los compre con mi dinero, eran los libros que quería, no se por que tanto alboroto y… —no pude decir más nada el rostro de mi padre se había descompuesto y se estaba volviendo de un raro color escarlata ¿Y mi madre donde demonios se había metido? Cuando más la necesitaba, ella no estaba— Papá ¿estás bien? —y el gritó que dio me hizo correr al refugio de mi habitación, hablaría con él cuando estuviera más clamado.

— ¿Qué hice Dios? ¡Me mandas un hijo mujeriego y una niña compradora compulsiva de libros! —se lo escuchaba gritar desde mi habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El fin de semana pasó volando. Habíamos estado con Jacob y los chicos en las playas de la Push, todo parecía estar en su lugar. Jake me contaba lo bien que le iba en la universidad y trato de convencerme en que yo debería cuestionarme ingresar a la universidad por la buena capacidad que se me daba para el estudio. Admito que en el instituto era buena, pero aun así, la universidad no estaba hecha para mí, o por lo menos no por ahora.

Hoy lunes, Jacob regresaba a LA por la noche, pero a él no lo vería hasta que regresara de la fábrica y eso sería hasta la tarde. Terminé mi desayuno y mi padre ya estaba colocándose su chaqueta mientras gritaba llamando a Emmett y este no contestaba.

— ¡Con un demonio Emmett, apura ese trasero tuyo! —grite yo colocándome mi propia chamarra y tomando mi mochila con mi libro y una lonchera que mamá nos había preparado.

— Bella, no le hables así a tu hermano —dijo mamá saliendo de la cocina con la lonchera de mi hermano y la de mi padre. Yo rodé los ojos, ella era tan protectora con su crecido bebe.

Emmett bajo rápido las escaleras y tomo su almuerzo dándole un beso en la frente a mi madre.

— ¿Acaso vas a un desfile, Emmett? —mi hermano estaba bien vestido, tenia puesto pantalones de vestir sport, y una camisa polo. Los risos de su corto cabello oscuro igual al mío estaba bien ordenado con gel, y que decir de su olor, el condenado olía de maravillas.

— No, no recuerdan que hace un tiempo había llenado la solicitud para el puesto de encargado de planta… pues se me concedió algo así como una entrevista y no puedo ir vestido con la ropa de soldador, sin ofender hermanita —aclaro rápidamente mirándome, yo fruncí el ceño ¿Qué tenia mi overol?—, igual no se preocupen porque llevo el overol en mi mochila —mi mamá emocionada lo abrazo y le deseo buena suerte. Los tres salimos de la casa, y nos dirigimos hacia la parada del autobús. Mientras lo esperábamos mi padre hablo rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Emmett, sabes la responsabilidad que conlleva tener un cargo superior en la fábrica? —le preguntó. Mi padre sabía cómo era ese tipo de trabajos, él era capataz en la fábrica.

— Lo sé, y ya estoy preparado para ese tipo de trabajos —dijo Emmett con seguridad. Mi hermano se había estado capacitando y haciendo cursos de administración y computación avanzada.

— Bien entonces, mucha suerte y esperemos que todo salga como lo tienes planeado —dije yo y mi padre lo secundo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Emmett me abrazó y besó mi cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a la fábrica había un poco de revuelo y en la entrada estaba un grupo de compañeros hablando y riendo. Los saludamos y como siempre yo seguí de largo, no me gustaba quedarme a escuchar la sarta de idioteces que siempre me decía James. El chico tenía unos veinte años y tenia una especie de enamoramiento conmigo. Fiche con mi tarjeta de ingreso y entre dirigiéndome a los vestuarios a guardar mis pertenencias. Sonó la campana de comienzo de trabajo; tome mi Ipod, mis auriculares, con el casco protector sobre mi cabeza y con los guantes en mis manos. Suspire, ya había comenzado mi jornada laboral.

Mi soldadora se llamaba Katty, cada soldador de la fabrica tenia una y en el lugar donde yo estaba se hacían trabajos que los hombres no podían hacer, por ser piezas tan pequeñas. Un trabajador, el señor Banner, ya había dejado una pila de trabajo sobre mi mesón junto a Katty.

Comencé con mi trabajo y deje que mi mente quedara en blanco, concentrándome en lo que estaba haciendo.

Para media mañana se acerco mi padre y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Él me guio hasta una de las oficinas que estaban en el piso superior. Más particularmente a la oficina de Presidencia. Lo mire a mi padre frunciendo el ceño y este negó con la cabeza ¿Para que veníamos a presidencia? ¿Qué tenia yo que hacer aquí?

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la odiosa de Tanya, mi padre se presento y dijo que lo estaban esperando. Tanya me miro de arriba hacia abajo eh hizo una mueca de burla al ver mis botines de trabajo, cruzo sus piernas por debajo del pulcro escritorio de vidrio mostrando sus altísimos zapatos de tacón. La miré con desafío, esta zorra no me iba a intimidar a mí. No sabía cuál era su problema conmigo aun así ella siempre estaba riéndose con las oficinistas de mi. Solo Ángela era la única que se salvaba de esa jauría de perras.

— En un momento lo atenderán Swan a usted y a su hijo… perdón, hija —maldita perra. Me contuve de no tomarlas de sus extensiones de cabello y arrancárselas hasta dejarla calva.

— Gracias, Tanya… —dijo mi padre con cansancio. Tomé su brazo y lo aleje un poco del oído de la puta esa.

— Papá, me puedes decir ¿Qué hacemos en presidencia? ¿Eh hecho algo malo? —mi padre negó.

— No has hecho nada, ahora cuando entremos sabrás de que va la cosa, no te asustes no pasa nada malo, es más creo que es algo bueno —asentí no muy segura. Unos segundos después por el teléfono de Tanya se escucho la inconfundible voz de el señor Carlisle diciendo: _Tanya has pasar a los Swan y tráenos cafés y un Mocca para Bella… oh con masas por favor. _Tanya nos miró y en particular a mí fulminandome con sus ojos. Yo sonreí, Carlisle siempre que podía me consentía, esos detalles no me los olvidaba, de muy chica cuando papá me había traído por primera vez, él me había tomado cariño. Cuando crecí, Carlisle le decía a mi padre que me trajera que había trabajos que solo dedos muy delicados y finos podían hacer. Así fue como comencé a trabajar en la fábrica, la conocía como la palma de mi mano, y conocía a cada uno de los trabajadores.

Pasamos y un Carlisle que hacía bastante no veíamos nos esperaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Lucia cansado y tenía grandes ojeras, pero su belleza seguía intacta. Tanto mi padre como yo nos acercamos y Carlisle rodeó el escritorio fundiéndose en un gran abrazo con mi padre, para luego abrazarme a mí. Me beso la mejilla y revolvió mi cabello. No hizo tomar asiento y luego hablo al teléfono…

— ¡Tanya ¿Qué paso con lo que te pedí?! —en enseguida medio bugido se escuchó. Eso hizo que una sonrisa se apoderara de mi rostro. — Bien, se preguntaran ¿Por qué los mande a llamar? —Miré a mi padre para luego mirar a Carlisle— necesito pedirles un favor… en especial a ti Bella, es algo que involucra a… a mi hijo menor —asentí y seguí escuchando.

Solo esperaba que con lo que me había pedido saliera todo bien. No voy a mentir y decir que estoy entusiasmada, las palabras de Carlisle eran claras: "_mi hijo es un tanto… gruñón, pero es buen chico, solo por favor, tenle paciencia solo eso" _esas palabras me resultaron dudosas. Aun así, asentí, después de todo lo que Carlisle había hecho por mi familia, no podía fallarle con un favor tan personal.

— Solo quiero que Edward entienda y recapacite, a él se le vendrán días duros, difíciles de manejar, no sabe hacer nada por eso quien mejor que tu mi niña, para enseñarle el verdadero trabajo —luego de una larga conversación que duro casi dos horas. Nos despedimos. Cuando nos estábamos yendo, antes de llegar a la puerta me di la vuelta y le pregunte…

— Solo por curiosidad ¿Cuándo empieza su hijo a trabajar?

—Mañana mismo lo traeré yo personalmente —asentí y lo salude a modo de despedida con mi mano al igual que mi padre.

Iba a trabajar con el hijo del dueño. Este era un, según su padre, cabron de primera con cara de niño bueno. Acepte de buena gana, pero estaba segura que esa decisión me traería futuros dolores de cabeza.

.

.

.

**FC= Fábrica Cullen**

* * *

Bueno chicas aqui lo prometido es deuda... eh aqui el primer capitulo de** EL HEREDERO Y LA SOLDADORA**... espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo... como veran al principio Edward es un chico revelde pero las circunstancias lo iran haciendo cambiar.

Y Bella sii... es una chica super adicta a la lectura. pero todas esas cosas tambien se ira a pagando por culpa de cierta persona... bueno no les digo mas...

espero que le den una oportunidad...

se las quiere

**_***Gis Cullen***_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece a mí.

* * *

**٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶****Capítulo beteado por Shades ****٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶٩****(●.•)****۶**

* * *

_**Recibi muchos reviews y mensajes privados preguntando si Emmett era o no la misma persona (osea hermano de Bella y Amigo de Edward o si eran dos personas diferentes) pense que sin aclararlo bien se darian cuenta, pero bueno, en este cap aclare bien y a muchas les voy a sacar las dudad sobre Emmett. Ahora las dejo y espero que difruten. Gis :p**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Él es tan lindo como un dolor en el culo.**_

**"La conversación más agradable es aquella de la que no se recuerda nada con precisión, pero deja una impresión general agradable"**

_**Samuel Johnson**_

Bella POV.

Ese día me la había pasado pensando en como será el hijo del Señor Carlisle, realmente estaba un poco inquieta de saber que mañana lo conocería y que precisamente yo le enseñaría los oficios de la fabrica. Papá había manifestado algo de preocupación luego de salir de las oficinas de la fábrica, él no había estado muy de acuerdo con la unión que había dicho el Señor Carlisle, pero que mas podía yo decirle, él había sido muy bueno con mi familia y eso incluía a Charlie. Gracias al Señor Carlisle, habíamos podido terminar de pagar la hipoteca de la casa; el favor que me pedía no era nada del otro mundo, mi trabajo solo era enseñarle los oficios a su hijo, eso es todo.

A la hora de la salida Emmett venia apresurado hasta donde yo estaba, lo miré a los ojos esperando una respuesta de su entrevista y el sonrió. Sí, mi hermano lo había hecho. Estaba muy orgullosa de él, sabía que esos cursos que hacia cuando viajaba le habían servido de gran ayuda. Él había pedido un préstamo en la fábrica para poder remodelar la casa donde vivíamos, había hablado con el Señor Carlisle y este le había otorgado el dinero. La relación que el Señor Carlisle tenía con mi hermano era muy especial, él le tenía un cariño como si de un hijo se tratara, algo más por lo que no me podía negar a ayudarlo con su hijo.

Emmett llego hasta donde estaba y me abrazo…

—Lo hice Bella, a partir de mañana soy el nuevo encargado de planta —dijo argulloso de si mismo, le sonreí y le di un beso en su mejilla.

—Bueno, pues te felicito hermano, ya vez, todos los viajes que hacías por los cursos te sirvieron un montón —él asintió y agachó su mirada—. ¿Tú crees que donde tú estudiabas me aceptarían a mí? la verdad es que me gustaría hacer unos cursos de escultura y… —Emmett se puso rígido y su semblante había cambiado.

—A… a donde yo iba, no habían cursos de escultura —dijo algo nervioso ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Oh… bueno a lo mejor puedo buscar alguno, tu puedes ayudarme, tienes muchos mas viajes que yo… que digo mas viajes que yo, si nunca salí de Forks —Emmett me miró y me sonrió dándome un beso en la cabeza.

—Bella, algún día te llevare a conocer otro lugar… ¿te gusta la playa?

—Aquí tenemos playas, la reserva tiene…

—No me refiero a estas playas, hablo de Los Ángeles… las playas de esa zona Bella —mi boca se hizo una completa O

—Me encantaría conocer Los Ángeles…

—Bueno, pronto y a lo mejor se te cumple —y sin más salimos los dos a la parada del bus. A él le comenzó a sonar su celular. — ¿Hola? —Él me miró y se alejóhaciéndome señas que lo esperara— ¿Qué pasa Jasper? —hice una mueca con mi rostro ¿Quién era Jasper? Yo no conocía a ningún amigo suyo con ese nombre, sacudí mi cabeza, luego le preguntaría quien es.

Diez minutos después mi padre se me acerco.

— ¿Aun no pasa el bus? Pensé que ya se habían ido ¿Por qué no me esperaron? —Emmett había cortado la llamada y se nos acercaba con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi padre.

—Nada, solo… olvídalo, cosas de faldas—yo rodé los ojos y mi padre bufo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

—Bien, tanto que a partir de mañana soy el nuevo encargado de planta —mi padre lo abrazó y palmeó su espalda.

—Creo que esta noche hay cena de festejo —todos asentimos. Y a los pocos minutos estábamos tomando el bus yendo para nuestro hogar.

La cena había sido exquisita, mamá había preparado carne asada con papas gratinadas como le gustaban a Emmett. Hablamos de cómo seria su trabajo y de lo que él se tenía que encargar. Mi hermano iba a estar un puesto mas arriba que mi padre, por lo eso me hacia sentir un poco incomoda. Hablamos de que yo quería hacer unos cursos de escultura moderna que era mi sueño que la gente viera mis obras en alguna galería de arte. Reneé estaba muy pensativa y no había hablado mucho en la cena, su mirada estaba perdida y a cada pregunta que le hacíamos ella las contestaba con monosílabos. Luego hablaría con ella. Charlie por otro lado, estaba más que feliz que Emmett subiera en su puesto de operario a encargado. El cambio de habiente que hubo en la mesa fue cuando mi padre comenzó a hablar sobre mi trabajito extra de enseñar al hijo de Carlisle…

— ¡¿Qué tu, que?! —gritó Emmett.

— ¡No grites, que estoy a tu lado! —Él se volteo de cuerpo entero hacia donde yo estaba, mirándome con su ceño fruncido— Nada, eso… él Señor Carlisle me pidió que por favor instruyera a su hijo menor en los oficio de la fabrica, al parecer tuvo problemas donde vive y este va a pasar una temporada en Forks —¿Emmett estaba transpirando?

— ¿Pero cual es exactamente tu trabajo? A lo mejor y yo puedo enseñarle y… —negué con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, tú ahora ya tienes otro cargo en la fábrica y no puedes encargarte de ese tipo de trabajos… ¡Vamos Emmett! Yo puedo hacer eso, se manejar todas y cada una de las maquinas que hay en la fabrica y que decir de soldar ¡Lo hago mejor que tu! —le sonreí sacándole la lengua.

—No es eso, es solo que…

—Basta Emmett ¿Cuál es tu problema con que Bella le enseñe al hijo de Carlisle? Ella sabe cómo trabajar —habló mi padre ya un poco exasperado de la actitud de Emmett.

—Papá no es eso, es solo que… ¿qué pasa si ese tal Edward se sobrepasa con ella?—fruncí el ceño.

—Emmett yo nunca te dije que se llamaba Edward ¿de dónde lo conoces tú? —él trago en seco.

—De… de la foto que tiene Rose sobre su escritorio, le pregunte y me dijo que es su hermano menor —hablo rápido con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Me reí, porque sabía que papá algo le diría respecto a verse con la hija del señor Carlisle.

— ¡¿Emmett que demonios te dije respecto a eso?! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero tener problemas con Carlisle!

—No entiendo como podrías tenerlos, Rose y yo solo somos amigos y…

— ¡Los amigos no se besan en la boca! ¡Descarado! —comencé a reírme como loca y mi hermano seguía comiendo llenándose la boca de comida para no contestar. Su cara era un poema y no sabia hacia donde mirar.

—Bien… creo que yo ya termine, me retiro, mañana será un día largo… por fin conoceré al hijo menor del Señor Carlisle… —salí de la mesa y bese la cabeza de mi padre y mi madre, que aun seguía jugando con la comida de su plato.

—Bella, ¿mañana conocerás a Edward? —asentí. Él suspiro y se tiró hacia atrás en su silla.

Me di la vuelta muy despacio, no entendía su reacción y por lo visto a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de que yo le enseñara al chico ¿Cuál era su problema con él? Si no lo conocía no tenía por qué ponerse de esa forma.

Antes de acostarme me di un delicioso baño que relajo cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Me quede mucho tiempo debajo del agua, no me daban ganas de salir,quería quedarme durmiendo hasta el otro día, pero la lectura me llamaba, ella era mucho más poderosa que el agua. Así que después del baño me acomode para acostarme y tomando el segundo ejemplar de la saga de mis vampiros me recosté en mi cama para leer, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el cansancio del día me pasó factura y me hizo cerrar los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Isabella apúrate! —el vozarrón de mi hermano se escuchó por toda la casa. Tomé mis cosas y salí casi corriendo de mi habitación ¿Es que uno no se puede arreglar bien?

Bajé las escaleras y al pie de esta estaban mi padre y hermano. Emmett estaba vestido con unos pantalones azul marino y con una camisa de mismo color ¿de donde había sacado esa ropa? Sus zapatos no se quedaban atrás, no eran tan elegantes, pero sí finos. Más bien elegante sport. Lo mire atónita por su cambio, nunca lo había visto vestido de esa forma y a papá parecía no importarle.

— ¿Estas maquillada? —Preguntó Emmett mirándome detenidamente, negué rápidamente— ¿Entonces que es eso que tienes en las pestañas? —pestañe y me aleje de su mirada de juicio.

—Es solo un poco de mascara, nada más, no exageres Emmett —él miró a mi padre e hizo una mueca con su rostro como de incredulidad— ¿Es que acaso no puedo ponerme un poco de mascara? ¡Ya soy una chica grande! —enfadada tomé lo que mi madre con cara de cansada me tendía. La miré extrañada porque su sonrisa no estaba como cada mañana— ¿Mamá estas bien? —Ella me miró y en sus ojos había un brillo extraño, algo que me preocupo— Mamá puedo quedarme si no te encuentra bien, y… —negó con su cabeza.

—No hace falta cariño y yo estoy bien, solo… solo un poco cansada —su ojos fueron a parar a mi padre quien la miraba de forma rara. Algo estaba pasando y era algo que se me estaba escapando. Hoy sin falta hablaría con mi padre ¿Acaso él no veía que mamá estaba extraña y algo triste?

Me despedí de ella con un beso en su mejilla y una sonrisa. Junto con mi hermano y padre salimos para la fábrica. Mi cabeza estaba tan absorta en mi madre que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la fabrica ¿en que momento había subido al bus y llegado a la fabrica?

Me quite mis auriculares para saludar al guardia de la fabrica y fichar con mi tarjeta magnética mi ingreso. Me dirigí hasta los vestuarios, pero antes de entrar a cambiarme Emmett me tomo del brazo haciendo que me diera vuelta de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! ¡Eres un bruto Emmett! —él me soltó enseguida y miró para todos lados.

—Mira, solo te lo diré a ti por que eres mi hermana, escuché que el hijo de Carlisle es un mujeriego empedernido… —bufé cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en una pierna golpeando mi pie en el piso— no me mires así, te lo digo solo para que te mantengas alejada de él, yo se que tu puedes enseñarle los oficios sin que nada más los una —él me tomo del brazo ¿estaba realmente hablando enserio?— Bella, por favor aléjate de Edward —sin más se dio la vuelta y salió rumbo al sector de las oficinas.

Me quede mirando por un rato por donde se había ido ¿A que había venido aquella advertencia? ¿Será que mi hermano lo conoce de otro lado? Negué por la estupidez que estaba pensando, ellos no eran del mismo circulo mi hermano era una persona demasiado humilde como para tener de amigo a ese chico, que por lo que sabia de humilde no tenia nada.

Me cambie mi ropa por mi overol y mi tenis por los botines negros. Tome mi mascara para soldar, mis auriculares, mi Ipod y salí para la oficina del señor Carlisle a esperar a su hijo, así habíamos arreglado donde era que tenia que esperarlo.

En mi trayecto salude a las persona con las que solía rodearme dentro de la fábrica, me cruce a Ángela y juntas fuimos hacia las oficinas.

—Oh me había olvidado de contarte, sabes, contrataron a una chica como soldadora, la fabrica esta en su mejor momento y se necesitan nuevos empleados y al parecer la chica nueva supo convencer al de recursos humanos para que le diera el puesto —escuchaba atentamente lo que mi amiga Ángela decía.

— ¿Y no sabes dónde es que la pondrán? —ella asintió mirándome y sonriendo.

— Sí, sí lo sé —ella se paró en seco y me miró directamente a los ojos—. Aquí viene la mejor parte… tanto ella como el hijo del Señor Carlisle serán tus compañeros de sector ¿No es eso genial? —la quede mirando con los ojos como plato ¿Cómo es que ella sabia que el hijo del Señor Carlisle trabajaría conmigo? —no me mires así… lo escuche cuando la bruta de Tanya se lo decía a la de contaduría —comencé a caminar ¡Maldita Tanya chismosa! — ¡Oh me estaba olvidando! ¿Te gustaría ir esta tarde a comer algo a Bella Italia? —asentí pero luego recordé de que tenía que hablar con mamá.

—No, hoy no puedo pero mañana si —ella asintió justo antes de que llegáramos a las oficina de la fabrica.

Al entrar fuimos directamente a presidencia y allí esta la chismosa de Tanya con un chico de la fábrica, uno que nunca había visto antes, pero estaba segura que era de alguna parte de ensamble de carrocería. Ellos reían y ella literalmente mostraba su escote sin vergüenza alguna. Caminé con Ángela a mi lado hasta donde estaba ella y él y me pare enfrente de su escritorio.

—El Señor Carlisle me esta esperando —ella dejo de reír y me miró con verdadero enfado. Se aclaro la garganta y se disculpo con el chico.

—Primero que nada, tienes que pedir permiso para entrar a esta oficina, _niño —_la ultima palabra la había dicho con burla—y segundo, que no ves que estoy ocupada con el hi… —no la deje terminar, esta puta sucia no me hablaría de esa forma..

— ¡Me importa una mierda con quien estés hablando, tu idiota! Y avísale al Señor Carlisle que ya estoy aquí —el chico se hizo para atrás y me miró de arriba hacia abajo ¿y a este que demonios le pasaba?— ¿Y tú que? ¿Qué estas mirando?

— ¡Obvio nada que me guste! Solo ropa sucia y llena de grasa —mis ojos se abrieron como plato ¡Oh este se había ganado mi odio!

— ¡Escúchame bien, tu fideo sin gracia! ¡Cara maquillada! Esta te la dejo pasar por que es la primera vez que te veo, pero la próxima vez tu lamentable trasero sufrirá las consecuencias —él se cruzo de brazos con una estúpida y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que pasa eso? —él se acerco tan peligrosamente que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

— ¿Ves estos lindos botines? —él miró solo un segundo hacia abajo y luego volvió a mirarme— Bueno, estos tienen sus puntas de acero y duelen mucho cuando golpeo a alguien, así que la próxima vez que saltes sin que nadie te llame voy a darte una tremenda patada en tu trasero que tendrán que hacerte un enema para sacar mi botín de ese lugar ¡¿Has entendido, niño lindo?! —su cara era un completo poema. No se escuchaba ni siquiera que volara una mosca.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —se escuchó la voz chillona de Tanya, pero lejos de prestarle atención seguí con el desafío de miradas que teníamos con el idiota este.

La puerta de presidencia se abrió y un cansado Carlisle miró a todos los presentes, en especial al odioso y lindo chico.

— ¡Edward, hijo! ¿Por qué no me avisaron que habías llegado? —dijo este último mirando a Tanya con desagrado.

Acaso había dicho ¿hijo? _¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío!_

Me separé unos pasos mirándolo confundida y avergonzada ¿me abre metido en problemas? Bueno, si él llegaba a decir algo yo tenia como defenderme, él había empezado primero. El presumido de Edward me miraba con burla al igual que Tanya, regodeándose de mi falta.

— Sí Carlisle, acabo de llegar y me topé con esta linda señorita y…. esto —lo miré con odio.

—Veo que conociste a nuestra Bella, mejor,así me ahorran las presentaciones… —Edward miró a su padre entre intrigado y confundido ¡Ha! Aquí venia mi parte favorita ¡A ver quien se ríe ultimo, fideo sin gracia!— ella es Bella hijo, y será la encargada de enseñarte todo lo que sabe, y cuando digo todo es todo inclusive como debe ser el trato con los demás operarios de la fabrica por que ya sabes cual es nuestro acuerdo, aquí dejas de ser mi hijo y serás uno más —Edward miró a su padre con verdadero odio ¿Es que acaso era estúpido? Él era su padre, esa no era forma de mirarlo.

—Podemos hablar eso en algún lugar más privado —dijo con un gruñido. Su padre rodó los ojos y le hizo señas para que entrara dentro de su oficina.

—Seguro… —ellos dos entraron en presidencia y yo me quede a un costado— Bella tu también pasa, cielo —mis mejillas se colorearon y al pasar por el lugar de Tanya le saque la lengua ¡Toma eso perra! —Tanya por favor tráenos algo para desayunar… ¿Bella tu qué quieres? —negué con la cabeza y al mirar a Tanya me arrepentí.

—Pensándolo bien… me gustaría un café con leche con esas masas que siempre estas comiendo Tanya —una odiosa mueca pinto su rostro.

— ¿Algún problema Tanya?

—Ninguno, Señor… ¿Su hijo quiere algo? —Edward negó ya sentado frente al imponente escritorio. Entre detrás del Señor Carlisle y me senté a una distancia prudente de Edward, quien se lo veía entre enfadado y frustrado.

—Edward no me voy a estar con vueltas Bella será, como te dije antes, la que te va a enseñar todos los oficios de la fabrica, por un tiempo estarás bajo su supervisión solo hasta que tu sepas como manejarte solo —él se inclino sobre el escritorio mirando a su padre con reprobación

— ¿Qué hay de mis cosas? Yo no puedo viajar en autobús papá y la casa que tenemos aquí en Forks queda bastante alejada de la fábrica, casi en la otra punta de este maldito pueblo…

— ¡Eh! Mas respeto que aquí es donde yo vivo… — ¡Oh demonios alguien que me cosa la boca! ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido hablarle de esa forma delante del Señor Carlisle? Miré con pena a Carlisle y este me sonrió ¿agradecido?

— ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma! Yo… —su padre le corto de lleno parándose de su asiento y poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio

_¡Hay trágame tierra!_

— ¡Yo no te permito que le hables de esa forma a ella! ¡Metete en tu cabeza que tu eres uno más aquí dentro y ella va a hablarte como se le de la gana ¿me has escuchado?! —Edward respiraba por la nariz pareciendo un búfalo.

El señor Carlisle llamó a Tanya casi gritándole para preguntarle por _"los malditos desayunos"_ y mandó a llamar a mi hermano Emmett ¿para que quería a mi hermano? Al minuto entraba Tanya con cara de perros y con una bandeja de desayuno.

— ¡Oh gracias querida Tanya! —me burlé de ella. Su mirada fue de puro odio.

— ¿Algo más Señor Carlisle?

—Cuando llegue Emmett hazlo pasar…

—Eh… Swan ya llego señor —Carlisle la miró con cansancio

—Entonces ¿Por qué no lo haces pasar de una vez? Tanya un día de estos te voy a mandar a los talleres de ensamble… ¡A ver si así te despiertas un poco mujer! —ella reprimió un gritó y salió pitando de la oficina. Y detrás de ella entró mi hermano que al verme ahí su rostro palideció.

—Señor Cullen ¿Ha-hay algún problema? ¿Bella que hiciste? —yo lo miré con mala cara ¿Por qué pensaba que yo había hecho algo?

—Nada de eso, solo quiero hablar con ustedes dos… Bella, cielo tú puedes retirarte y espera a Edward afuera, antes tengo que hablar con tu hermano y mi hijo —asentí y tomé el vaso descartable del café con leche.

Espere fuera de la oficina sentada sobre el sofá que había en el recibidor. A la perra de Tanya no la vi por ningún lado, mejor porque sí volvía a provocarme de esa forma le arrancaría los pelos. Luego de un rato la puerta se abrió y salió un pálido Emmett y un sonriente Edward ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este? Miré mi reloj y ya había pasado una hora y media, había perdido mucho tiempo aquí en presidencia y mi trabajo se estaba atrasando. Tendría que enseñarle a Edward a usar la amoladora primero, necesitaba con urgencia unas chapitas de encastre, así que como cortar y soldar a la misma vez no iba a poder hacerlo uno de los dos trabajos él tenia que hacer y cortar era mas fácil.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunté en un susurro a mi hermano, este asintió.

—Bueno creo que eso es todo, Bella cualquier cosa que surja con Edward puedes venir a decírmelo… —hice una mueca, tampoco era para tanto no es que por cualquier cosa vendría corriendo a contarle lo que pasaba en mi sector. Lo que pasaba ahí, ahí se quedaba ya vería yo la forma de tenerlo amarrado con una cuerda al perro este.

—Señor Carlisle sí ya no necesita hablar más nada conmigo y con su hijo me gustaría ir a mi puesto de trabajo, se me esta atrasando el soldado de las chapas de encastre y… —asintió con emoción…

—Por favor, pierde el cuidado y enséñale algo de eso a Edward él está más que dispuesto de aprender ¿verdad hijo? —el mencionado bufó y se encamino hacia la puerta sin saludar a su padre ¡Mal educado!— Y antes de que me olvide, Bella se contrato a una ayudante para ti, se muy bien que Edward no te será de mucha ayuda por lo que me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar a contratar a alguien para que te ayude y pensé que seria mejor que sea mujer, yo… Muchas gracias Bella, se que esta situación puede ser muy incómoda para ti así que… —negué con mi cabeza.

—No se preocupe, y gracias por la persona que me mando, adiós Señor… Emmett ¿tú te quedas?

—Sí, yo… necesito hablar algo con el Señor Cullen antes de irme.

—Bien, adiós…

Salí por la puerta de presidencia y Edward me esperaba fuera apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y una estúpida y endemoniada sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Sígueme… —hablé. Sentí su mirada penetrante en mi espalda y sabía muy bien que como todos, él también miraba mi culo. Mire hacia atrás y así fue, su mirada iba dirigida a aquella parte— ¡Eh! Tus ojos aquí arriba —en su rostro apareció un suave sonrojo casi imperceptible.

—Lo siento

—Mentira, no lo sientes —camino más rápido y se situó a mi lado—. Mira, como supuse, tú no sabes hacer absolutamente nada por lo que vas a empezar con cortar chapas de encastre con la amoladora es algo muy sencillo pero que requiere de precisión, las chapitas no pueden estar mal cortadas por que si pasa eso nos castraran —él escuchaba atentamente y parecía prestar atención, pero en realidad no lo estaba haciendo.

_¡Mierda!_ Estaba segura que este sería un dolor en el culo, tendría que tenerle mil ojos encima para ver si hacia bien las cosas.

Llegamos a mi sector no sin antes saludar a casi todos los trabajadores con los que me cruzaba. Dentro de mi puesto había una menudita chica solo veía su cuerpo ya que su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara protectora de soldador. Miré a su alrededor y la chica había avanzado ampliamente con el trabajo, una estúpida sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Al parecer era una chica que sabia trabajar.

Toque su brazo ya que si le hablaba no me escucharía y ella dio un pequeño salto, se quito la máscara y sonrió plenamente.

— ¡Hola, tú debes ser Bella! —su voz parecía campanillas sonando.

— Sí, esa soy yo… encantada, soy la encargada de este sector… ¿Y tu eres…?—iba a seguir hablando pero la estúpida carcajada que Edward soltó me lo impidió.

—¿Se puede saber quien te nombro encargada a ti? —Iba a replicar pero él lo impidió, se adelanto y le extendió la mano a la chica— Un gusto, soy Edward Cullen —la chica sonrió y le extendió su mano.

—Soy Alice Brandon y se quien eres, se también quien es la encargada de este sector, así que por favor ahórrate la grandeza de que eres hijo del dueño… aquí eres uno más como todos nosotros… eso fue lo que dijo tu padre —ella literalmente danzo hasta ponerse a mi lado y me preguntó—. Bien Bella, dime en donde empiezo… yo comencé haciendo algunas cosas que estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo pero no se sí… —yo la calle

—Esta bien, tu sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo que yo le voy a enseñar a Edward a cortar las chapas —ella asintió y se volvió a colocar la mascara de soldar— Ahora bien… tu ven por este lado —Edward sin chistar y saliéndole humo por las orejas me siguió y se colocó a mi lado—. Esto se usa así… —comencé con la explicación muy lentamente y él pareció entenderlo. Miraba todo con asco, algo que me causaba gracia. Cuando le pase la amoladora al principio le costo, y hasta tuvimos que repetir el procedimiento unas cinco veces, solo hasta que le tomo la mano y pude dejarlo solo. Le di una mascara protectora por las chispas y cuando se la coloco un inoportuno jadeo salió de mi boca.

Ahora que lo veía bien, lo que tenia de idiota lo tenia de hermoso. Él era muy lindo, más que lindo. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobre y su piel era de un color crema suave casi pálido, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos eran de un gris azulado. Me quede observándolo mas de lo debido y él se dio cuenta.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —una sonrisa adornaba su estúpida cara. Le sonreí y conteste.

— ¡Obvio nada que me guste! Solo ropa sucia y llena de grasa —repetí sus palabras y su rostro se desfiguro de enojo, volteo su cara y siguió cortando. Me di la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfante y me coloque en mi lugar para soldar a la par de Alice, quien ya estaba casi terminando con un atado de mil chapas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para cuando termino la jornada, los encargados de llevarse las chapas me esperaban en mi puesto de trabajo. Yo solo había vuelto a buscar mis auriculares que había olvidado en la mesa de trabajo. Ellos tenían mala cara…

—Paul… ¿pasa algo? —él se acercó y me tiro una bolsa de chapas sobre mi mesa.

—Esto pasa… —las miré y ¡Mierda Edward Cullen!

—Bella, ninguna de estas y de las demás chapas sirven, todas y cada una están mal cortadas tu debías de haberlas revisado antes de mandarlas ¿en que estabas pensando? —_en los ojos de Edward_.

—Lo siento Paul… yo… yo me haré cargo de esto —él asintió y salió del lugar echando fuego. Sabía que esto atrasaba su trabajo y sí era mi responsabilidad revisar que las chapas estén bien cortadas, pero cuando le pregunté a Edward sí las había revisado a todas él había dicho que si. Cerré los ojos y me quite la mochila. Esta no será la primera vez que me quedaba fuera de hora haciendo trabajo extra, en esta ocasión no era trabajo extra, esta vez seria para arreglar un pedido y como era culpa mía las horas que trabajaría no me las pagarían.

Mi padre me mandó un mensaje de texto preguntándome donde estaba y le conteste que terminando un trabajo extra y que llegaría un poco tarde a casa. Al cabo de casi cuatro horas había terminado de cortar casi todas las chapas, solo quedaban cien pero esas las haría mañana. Deje todo como estaba y salí apurada y muy sucia a tomar el autobús.

Cuando salí, el de seguridad se sorprendió de verme en el estado en que me encontraba. Se rió cuando le conté el por que de eso. Él simplemente negó y bufo. Me tomó casi una hora esperar el maldito bus, y para casi las once de la noche estaba llegando a casa. Cansada hasta los mil demonios.

—Hija ¿estás bien? —mi padre se me acercó y al verlo fruncí el ceño. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando.

— ¿Papá estas bien? —este se separó de mí y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, me acerque a él y me senté a su lado

—Hija…

— ¿Qué pasa? —Miré hacia todos lados y mi madre aun no había venido a recibirme— Papá ¿Dónde esta mamá? —Él se estremeció y una lágrima recorrió su rostro— ¿Papá que pasa? Me estas asustando —él se llevo sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo vi.

—Se fue… tu madre se fue y me dejo… yo… ¿Qué haré sin ella? —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y todo el cansancio que tenia en mi cuerpo se esfumo como arte de magia. Abrace a mi padre y lo consolé dándole palabras de animo.

¿Como mi madre nos pudo hacer esto? ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza para hacer algo así?

Ella no solamente había dejado a mi padre, también nos había dejado a mi hermano y a mí. Ella tendría que haber venido de frente y hablarnos con la verdad, no huir como una delincuente, si hubiera estado teniendo problemas con papá ella tendría que haberlos hablado y no escapar sin importarle que dejaba detrás… Y eso era algo que no se lo perdonaría.

Estuve bastante tiempo consolando y dándole ánimos a Charlie, él estaba devastado. Para cuando se durmió lo recosté en el sofá y lo tapé con una manta ¿Dónde mierda estaba mi hermano? Siempre que se lo necesitaba nunca estaba.

Apague las pocas luces dejándole una prendida a Emmett y caminé hasta mi habitación. Me tendí sobre mi cama y así me quede hasta el otro día. Solo por esta noche no quería pensar en nada, ni tomar un libro… esta noche solo quería dormir y olvida el mal día que me toco.

Pero en mis sueños aparecieron ellos, un par de ojos grises azulado, dueño de una demoledora mirada que te dejaba fuera de juego ¿Es que ni en mis sueños iba a librarme de él?

* * *

**Bueno... aqui tienen el taaaan esperado capitulo del Heredero y La Soldadora.. espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber..**

**¿que les parecio Edward? ¿Y Emmett? ¿Y Renne? Pobe Charlie!**

**bueno vamos a ver que pasa en el 3º cap...**

**las dejo y nos estamos leyendo...**

**se las quiere **

*****Gis Cullen*****


End file.
